TailsXAmy 1
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Tails finds himself in a situation, where he cant love again, the mighty kitsune isn't sure what to do with his life, after the loss of Cosmos... will he fall in love? or will he fall depressed... Sonic X - Episode 79 - Farewell Cosmos...
1. Chapter 1: I killed Cosmo

**DISCLAIMER, ALL OF SONIC'S CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS BELONG TO SEGA, NOT ME**

**This is a TailsXAmy relationship, Sonic X Fan made fan fiction, episode 79...**

**HAVE TO DO AS MANY TAILSXAMY FAN FICS AS POSSIBLE, they so cute together!**

* * *

**Tails was sobbing quietly in the cockpit of the Blue Typhoon, where he and the others usually were. Tails couldn't stop thinking about what he had done.**

"I killed... Cosmo..." Tails repeated to himself, in between sobs

"You did, but only to save the world" Cosmo replied, Tails looked up to find nothing there, he looked around the room, and still saw nothing

"C-Cosmo?" Tails was scared, he had his tails wrapped around himself

"Tails... please be happy that I'm happy, being with my family is all I ever wanted" Cosmo replied, Tails still looked around

"But I'll never be happy without you!" Tails replied quickly as tears streamed out of his eyes, and down his fur

"You will have to be... but I will always love you" Cosmo replied gently

"I love you too... I want you Cosmo" Tails replied, still sobbing into his hands, he muttered during talking

"You will have to want someone else Tails" Cosmo replied, then being interrupted by Tails

"NO, I WANT YOU, KILL ME PLEASE" Tails cried to himself, loud enough for everyone to hear

**Meanwhile in the kitchen, everyone was celebrating for getting rid of the metarex. Amy heard Tails shouting, everyone was too busy talking to hear it, as Amy lent against the wall by the door, she felt vibration on it too, from the loud shouting, Amy took the hat off, and placed her drink on a table nearby, then leaving the room to find Tails.**

"Tails!" Amy shouted, looking in every room. She looked around for 5 minutes, then finding Tails sobbing quietly into with his head between his legs and covered up by his tails, Amy sat down next to him, Tails heard this and looked around, then saw Amy, he looked back down, and cried again

"Amy... please don't try and help me" Tails asked her

"Tails... you'll have to get over it sometime, you cant live your life always upset" Amy replied, then pulled Tails into a hug, placing his head against her chest, Amy was stroking his head, Tails didn't want any of it and pulled away

"I'm going to have to, this is my fault, it should have been me out there..." Tails replied

"Tails... you're my closest friend, I'll be more upset than you are now if you died" Amy replied, then frowning **(A/N: It's on the wiki, Tails claims he is close friends with Amy, but Amy's page doesn't)**

"I'd rather be with the girl I love... I can never love again. Because I belong to Cosmo" Tails cried

"I'll leave you alone if that's what you want Tails" Amy told him

"Please" Tails replied, Amy got up and left.

**20 minutes later, Tails had calmed down a bit, still sobbing a lot, he then went to his room in the blue typhoon, and got out a book, but he didn't know Amy and Sonic were listening to him read out what he was writing in his diary. Tails sat down at his desk and started writing.**

"D-dear Diary, I killed the girl I loved today, and I cant forgive myself for it. We were meant to be together, if Sonic actually used his smarts, he could have stopped her from killing herself" Tails dropped his head and cried. What he said left Amy and Sonic in shock, they looked at each other awkwardly, Sonic closed his eyes and nodded, Amy just looked angry at him, but also upset.

Tails put his head back up, and started writing again "Sonic's not my hero, he's just a friend now... I wont look up to him anymore, as it was his fault she's dead. Everybody is almost in love, Knuckles has Rouge sorta, Cream has... nobody..." Tails sobbed realizing that she was lonely "Poor Cream, she's probably lonely, she has her chao Cheese thought... and then there's Sonic and Amy..." Tails sighed "I think Amy is the only one I look up to now, as she always knows what to say" Tails said out loud

Amy blushed "Aw... cute, but I really feel sorry for him" Amy whispered, then turned around to see nothing there "Sonic?" Amy whispered then realizing he wasn't coming back, Amy leaned against the wall to listen to Tails still

"Just remember this, I'm going to get you Cosmo, no matter what, I'll leave a suicide note for the guys..." Tails said to himself, then sobbing into his hands, Amy heard this and her jaws dropped with shock

"No" Amy said to herself quietly "NO!" Amy shouted, Tails heard this, and looked around, seeing Amy approach him

"A-Amy?" Tails asked, the pink hedgehog was shaking

"Do not even think about doing that Tails" Amy replied

"What's the point in trying to stop me? I'm only just going to be unhappy all my life" Tails replied. Amy knelt down next to Tails, then grabbing his hand

"Tails... you will make us unhappy all our lives, I understand what you're going through... but you cant be like this all your life" Amy replied, then standing up, a tear fell out of her eye

"Why are you crying?" Tails asked, then wiping his tears, Amy didn't answer, but let out a weak smile "Why are you smiling?" Tails asked, Tails waited long enough "I'm going to bed... see you... never I guess" Tails threw himself onto his bed, Amy was still standing there, with tears streaming from her eyes

**Tails was about to fall asleep, but then felt movement behind him, he opened his eyes and turned around to find Amy hugging him, and crying, with a smile which seemed weird to Tails.**

"Amy?" Tails asked

"You're so cute Tails... I heard what you said about me, I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you writing your diary" Amy replied, making Tails blush then realize

"Wait, you listened? no wonder you thought I was going to kill myself" Tails turned around facing the wall in anger

"Please don't Tails. I'm mad at Sonic too" Amy replied, Tails turned around again

"Why?" Tails replied

"As you said... he should have stopped her from..." Amy didn't finish as it would only make Tails upset

"I'm fine talking about Cosmo now... she brings good memories to me... for now" Tails replied

"Are you feeling better now?" Amy asked as she stared deeply into Tails' eyes, which were shaking from all his thoughts of Cosmo

"S-Sorta" Tails said as he shivered

"Are you cold Tails?" Amy asked in a flirty voice

"S-Sorta" Tails replied, Amy wrapped her arms around Tails, and stroked his head. Amy felt his tails wrap around her, making her warm, then blushing. Amy kissed him on the forehead

"Do you want me to leave now?" Amy asked, making Tails shocked, but nervous

"Uh... no" Tails replied letting out a weak smile, then going back to a frown, and closing his eyes, with Amy still close to him

**A knocking sound was heard on the door.**

"Hey buddy? you in there?" Sonic yelled

"Yeah... come in" Tails replied, as he stared at Amy, she was smiling at his smile. Sonic walked in and noticed the two

"What the?" Sonic spoke, as he walked closer to the two laying on the bed

"Tails was cold" Amy looked up at Sonic, and giggled

"Oh, alright... listen buddy, I'm sorry about Cosmo... I should have stopped her" Sonic sat on the edge of the bed, with his back facing Amy

"I'm fine about it now to be honest... she wanted what was happy for her, it's not your fault" Tails replied, then looking up at Sonic

"Okay then, I'll leave you two alone now, see ya in the morning" Sonic left the room. Tails and Amy looked at each other and smiled

"You know, you can leave now if you want Amy" Tails told her, Amy failed to shake her head

"Nah-ah" Amy replied

"Wh-Why?" Tails replied

"Because I'm going to be keeping an eye on you" Amy smiled, Tails let out a weak giggle

"Okay then..." Tails sighed as Amy sighed with relief, Tails turned off the lamp on his nightstand, then staring at Amy again

**"She's beautiful... how could I have not realized this? and her personality is probably the best part, so understanding... SNAP OUT OF IT TAILS, you're in love with Cosmo" Tails thought to himself**

**"He's such a cute kitsune... I just wish he was always happy... I'll treat him to something for all his hard work, and maybe forget about all this" Amy thought to herself**

"So Amy" "So Tails" Amy and Tails spoke at the same time

"Ladies first" Tails implied

"Hehe, so Tails, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Amy asked

"I'll be in heaven... with Cosmo..." Tails replied, making Amy shocked

"No no no. You're going to stay here, with all your friends" Amy replied, trying to comfort Tails, Tails pulled from the hug and got out of the bed, jumping over Amy, and charging out the door "Tails?" Amy asked as she watched Tails leave, Amy got up from the bed, and took the chance to read his diary. She started from the first page.

**"Dear Diary, I've never written a diary before, this is the first time I got one, thanks to Amy" Amy blushed as she read it "She's so sweet, she's lucky to have Sonic... and friends that look out for her... apart from nobody looks out for me" Amy frowned "I don't know why, I make my friends machines that protect us, or think of something that is gold... then I get no credit" Amy nodded as she read the diary "Miles Prower, signing off" Amy put the book down in shock, realizing that she's never seen this side of him. Amy was tempted to read the next page, quicker than usual.**

**"Dear Diary, I've been so depressed lately, I've been harming myself, I hide it by putting my glove over the scars where I cut myself, then throwing the knife away, which I used, this explains how people think I'm nervous... I just hope nobody finds out about this" Amy covered her mouth in shock.**

**Amy ran out the room to find Tails, without shouting. She went to the cockpit where Tails was usually. She found Tails sitting in the seat of the cockpit which controls the Blue Typhoon. Amy walked up to him, seeing that he was sobbing in his seat, and covering his face with his tails. Amy peeked at the screen and saw he had disabled all weapons on the ship, Amy stood in front of him til he removed his tails from his eyes, Tails uncovered his face and saw Amy standing there, with a frown.**

"Amy? what are you doing here?" Tails asked, Amy sat on his lap for no apparent reason, then gave him a gentle hug

"It's going to be alright Tails..." Amy stroked the back of Tails' head, Tails stroked hers, realizing it was really soft, the pink hedgehog giggled for a second realizing this

"But seriously, why are you here?" Tails asked, Amy pulled away from the hug and stared into Tails' eyes

"I want to check something" Amy grabbed his hands, and pulled his gloves off, revealing a hand with barely any fur on, from where he cut himself

"Amy... why?" Tails realized she had looked in his diary

"I promise I wont tell anyone... can you just stop doing it" Amy asked, as she held his hands, then tears flowed out of her eyes, slowly dripping onto her dress

"Why should I stop... I'm going to be killing myself soon, nobody cares" Tails faced away from Amy in anger, then closing his eyes, releasing a few tears

"You should stop... because I care Tails" Amy hugged Tails, Tails didn't hug back as he was still angry, and upset

"I don't think you understand... I killed Cosmo, now I'm going to kill myself to avenge her" Tails replied

"That won't prove anything Tails, Cosmo saved us all, you should be thanking her... I see why you disabled the weapons now" Amy replied, Tails looked at her and nodded, then crossing his arms

"Can I just be left alone please?" Tails asked, Amy shook her head "Why?"

"I'm going to run you a bath Tails, it always helps me when I want to be left alone" Amy replied, as she got up. She went to one of the three bathrooms in the ship, then running a bath in the first room. Tails had followed Amy to the bath, Amy sat him down on the chair inside

"Huh?" Tails asked all confused. Amy took his sneakers off, and put them aside with his gloves, Amy grabbed Tails hand and pulled him towards the half full bath "Amy? what are you doing?" Tails asked with worry

"I'm going to give you a bath" Amy replied, then watching Tails lay down in his bath "I promise I wont interrupt your thoughts, unless you want me to speak to you" Amy knelt down by the bath, then dipping Tails' head in the bath. Rubbing his fur with shampoo, then dipping his head back in the bath, after she took his head out, she stroked him, then kissed him on the cheek "Come out when ever you want to, I'll be in your room for tonight" Amy left the bathroom, leaving Tails in his current state of thinking

**"Amy... she likes me? not in that way... or could she?" Tails thought to himself, enjoying the warm bath he let out a smile, and stared at the reflection of the light in the bath water "Could Amy be the girl I have been looking for all this time? should have been Cosmo..." Tails sighed, then stared crying, covering his face up with his hands. Sonic was walking around in the corridor thinking, he heard Tails crying, Sonic walked into the bathroom seeing the fox crying.**

"Buddy?" Sonic interrupted

"S-Sonic? please, leave me alone" Tails said, Sonic walked out without saying a word, Tails looked around noticing nobody was there, Tails sighed with relief. Then getting out the bath, drying himself slightly as he rubbed the towel on his fur

**Tails walked back to his room all dressed, he opened the door and saw Amy fast asleep on his bed, Tails examined her properly noticing her boots and gloves off, by the nightstand, Tails smiled and laid down next to her, with her back almost against the wall, Tails had stopped that from happening by putting his tails in the way, Tails fell asleep almost straight away, with Amy next to him.**

* * *

**Question? is it called a "Fluff" when there's stuff like this? when they're close like "Amy had her arms wrapped around Tails" I dunno**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Problems

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Warning: Human alert, I hate Chris... but the story wouldn't really make sense if he didn't leave**

**AND ANOTHER WARNING, Hurt scenes in this, Tails gets really depressed... has some blood**

* * *

**Tails woke up, he noticed Amy in front of him, wit her arms wrapped around him, she looked very cute in her sleep, Tails turned around with Amy facing his back. Tails checked the time seeing it was morning, he got up and noticed Cream standing at the door in shock, with no Chao hovering around her shoulder.**

"Good morning Cream?" Tails told her, as he got up

"G-good morning Mr. Tails..." Cream was unsure about what she seen, Tails looked at Amy and realized

"Oh... she wanted to make sure I was safe for the night... and this happened" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Aw, you were cuddling her, you're in love aren't you Tails?" Cream rubbed it in his face, sticking her tongue out at Tails

"I'm not in the mood" Tails sighed and looked down, then started crying

"Sorry Tails... I want to have fun..." Cream replied, letting out a frown

"You can go have your fun somewhere else, I'm not in the mood... see you in heaven one day..." Tails replied

"What? see me in heaven? what do you mean?" Cream replied looking confused

"I cant live with the guilt..." Tails replied, then clenching his fists, and punching himself in the face, causing his nose to bleed

"TAILS TAILS!" Cream ran over to him and grabbed his hand, to stop him front punching himself, Cream sat on his lap, facing him, then hugging him

"C-Cream?" Tails felt nervous

"Tails, please don't do that, Amy wouldn't like you to do that" Cream replied

"How did you know?" Tails asked, he turned around to look at Amy, who was fast asleep still, Tails stroked her head gently, then looking back towards Cream

"She told me how she feels about you... but she still belongs to Mr. Sonic apparently" Cream replied, staring into Tails' eyes

"Okay" Tails sighed and frowned

"I know you like happy faces, come help me cook breakfast for Amy, she'll be happy if you do that for her" Cream encouraged Tails

"Okay..." Tails sighed as Cream got off his lap, and stood up then grabbing his hand, and pulling him into the Blue Typhoon's kitchen, Tails noticed some stuff Cosmo had used to cook him food, Tails frowned at the thought of her being gone

"Tails, cheer up, as Amy said, you cant be sad all your life, you will have to get over it" Cream told him, making him burst into tears, Cream ran up to him and hugged him, Tails slipped out of her arms and ran away

**"Poor Tails... he's not ready to move on yet..." Cream thought to herself.**

**Tails ran to the cockpit then seeing Chris there, at the front staring into space. Tails walked up to him, then stood next to him looking into the space, with tears flowing through his eyes. Chris notices this.**

"Uh Tails?" Chris remembered "Oh, I'm sorry about that Tails"

"Kill me" Tails whispered to himself, then hanging his head down

"What?" Chris replied

"KILL ME!" Tails punched the glass of the cockpit, causing it to crack, Chris ran out the room as there was no oxygen in space, it would kill him. Chris ran to the kitchen finding Cream

"Cream?" Chris interrupted

"Oh, hi Chris... have you seen Tails... poor fox, cant bare with the guilt" Cream replied, then frowning as she buttered the toast for her breakfast

"I can tell... he's become suicidal" Chris replied, Cream nodded

"Yeah... but he cant kill himself for something that he had done, we all have to make sacrifices once in our lives or the o-" Cream got interrupted by Tails

"My sacrifice, has put me through hell, I killed the girl I loved, I cant forgive myself, and I wont, good bye for good" Tails replied, Tails ran to the cockpit then breaking the window even more, then jumping out into space, looking for a new planet

"TAILS, WAIT" Cream shouted, as she flew towards him, Tails didn't stop "Please" Cream started crying, tears flowing through her eyes "Tails..." Creams voice got more quiet as Tails sped up, to get away from her

"Well... time to die of starvation" Tails stopped in his tracks with no one in sight, he started punching himself to death, and repeated "I'M COMING COSMO, WE'LL FINALLY BE TOGETHER AGAIN!" Tails shouted loud enough to some how echo it through space

*****MEANWHILE ON THE BLUE TYPHOON*****

**Amy was still asleep, Cream burst into Tails' room then waking up Amy, Cream was desperate to get Tails back to the ship.**

"AMY WAKE UP, PLEASE, QUICK" Cream yelled until Amy sat up

"What? what is-" Amy noticed Tails was gone "Where is he?" Amy asked

"Floating away in space!" Cream replied

"NO, WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM, I'LL GET SONIC, you warm up my plane" Amy asked Cream, Cream nodded and ran out the room straight away

"SONIC!" Amy yelled running through the corridor, Sonic appeared in front of her straight away

"What is it Amy?" Sonic replied

"TAILS IS FLOATING AWAY IN SPACE!" Amy replied in a hurry

"WHAT, that's Tails for you... short a few smarts with safety" Sonic replied, then shrugging his shoulders

"THAT'S YOUR BUDDY, HE'S GONNA DIE!" Amy yelled

"Tails would never die" Sonic assured Amy

"You don't care do you!" Amy replied, then pressing her nose against Sonic's

"I do... uh, this is a joke right?" Sonic replied, then letting out a weak nervous smile

"That's it, it's not a joke, Sonic, when I'm in need of help, you'll usually offer to help, why don't you take me seriously?" Amy asked, Sonic shrugged his shoulders and frowned

"All you want is me... and you're a psycho" Sonic replied, making Amy angry, Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer and smashed Sonic's head to the ground, making him bleed a pool of blood on the floor

"I hate you, we're through playing around Sonic... in fact, we're not even friends now, bye" Amy ran away then crying on the way, realizing she had hurt Sonic for the first time

**Amy found Cream in the hangar inside her plane, Cream had turned the ignition on when she saw Amy, Amy jumped in and sat next to her, Cream realized Amy was crying.**

"Amy? what's wrong?" Cream asked, as Amy took the wheel of her plane, then taking off

"It's something big..." Amy replied, whilst sobbing

"What big thing?" Cream replied

"Sonic isn't a hero, he's a selfish JERK!" Amy cried, hitting her head on the steering wheel "He's not anybody's hero now, when I tell Ta-" Amy realized this would make Tails more mad

"Don't tell Tails, please, he's already gone through enough" Cream pointed out, as she looked out the windows for Tails

"I wont... but I will have to tell him that me and Sonic broke up" Amy gasped as she sobbed, Cream comforted her by placing her hand on her back, then patting her

"You'll be fine Amy, you've got Tails" Cream pointed out, Amy gasped with excitement

"You're right, I've wondered what it's like to go out with Tails, I will be staying with him for good now, if he keeps doing this stuff" Amy replied, then smiling at the thought "Now where's that kitsune?" Amy looked around in space, she saw a yellow fox floating away, looking like Tails knocked himself out "Over there!" Amy pointed to the fox, and stopped the plane, then jumping out to catch him, she had a jetpack on her back to control her position and speed in low gravity. Amy grabbed the fox and bought him to the plane, then placing him on top of Cream, for Amy to then sit down

"I don't think Tails is ready to love again Amy..." Cream pointed out, as she examined Tails' body, which was bleeding and bruised, his eyes had gone black from being hit so much, Amy closed the cockpit door to her plane, then turning around and checking on Tails

"You're right, let's get him back" Amy kissed Tails on the cheek, and patted Cream on the head

**Amy had arrived at the Blue Typhoon, Amy carried Tails to his room, where he was then treated by Cream and Amy. Tails was still knocked out, Amy grew more and more worried as every hour passed. Amy started to nudge him, she then stopped and sobbed.**

"Please wake up Tails" Amy cried, Cream was hugging Amy, as Amy hugged back and both sobbed other each others shoulders

"I've got to make lunch now, I'll bring yours in" Cream left, Amy didn't reply, as she was still sobbing by Tails side, Tails' hand twitched, Amy removed her hands from her face, and watched him closely, seeing his hands were twitching

"Tails? TAILS!" Amy shouted, to try and wake him up. Tails sat up quickly and his eyes went wide open, his room was painted white, he thought he woke up in heaven, he looked around and then saw Amy next to him

"A-Amy?" Tails shivered from fear

"Tails... I'm glad your okay, please don't do that, it wont prove anything" Amy hugged Tails, and then laid down next to him on the bed, then facing Tails as he stared at the ceiling

"Why..." Tails replied

"Why what?" Amy replied, as she grabbed on Tails' hand

"Why couldn't you just leave me to die" Tails cried, and faced the wall then curling up into a ball, Amy hugged him tighter

"I couldn't... my life is nothing without you Tails" Amy replied, then smiling

"Without me... you and Sonic will be happy" Tails sobbed into his hands

"Actually... I'm not happy with Sonic, he's not your hero or your buddy" Amy replied, feeling anger inside her, but smiling on the outside

"What do you mean?" Tails turned around and faced Amy laying on the bed with him, with her arms around him

"We broke up... he's too selfish, so don't bother talking to him anymore" Amy told him

"I don't believe you" Tails replied, then frowning with suspicion

"Tails" Amy grabbed Tails' hand "Look into my eyes" Amy looked directly into Tails' eyes. Tails saw hurt feelings in Amy's

"You're right, you have the hurt feeling in your eyes..." Tails sighed, Cream had walked in the room and noticed this, Cream smiled and placed the tray down on the nightstand with Amy's food on it

"TAILS!" Cream yelled, then hugging Tails

"Hey Cream..." Tails sighed as Cream let go of him

"Please don't ever do that again" Cream asked

"I don't think I will actually" Tails perked up, and sat up then smiling

"Good, but may I ask why the sudden change in mood?" Cream asked

"I think I'm ready to love again" Tails sighed realizing he said it "When I'm dead..." Tails got up and left the room, Amy and Cream followed him to see what he was going to do

**"Please Tails... just don't put me through this again" Amy thought to herself, feeling sorry for Tails**

**"Tails has to get over this" Cream thought to herself**

**Tails arrived in the kitchen, then pulling out a knife from the draw, the girls gasped with shock, Tails held the knife high, gripping it with two hands, and shaking with it there, he had his eyes closed, part of him wanted to be alive, the other wanted to be dead.**

**Tails was about to swing the knife into himself.**

"NO!" Amy and Cream shouted running towards Tails, Tails ignored them and continued, then being interrupted by a familiar chao

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese leaped onto Tails then knocking him to the ground, the knife got knocked out of his hand and onto the floor under the table

"Cheese... why?" Tails asked, then sighing with depression

"Don't Chao" Cheese finally spoke, Cream's eyes grew wide when she noticed this

"Just leave me alone" Tails got up off of the floor, and went to his room

"Cheese, you talk?" Cream approached the chao laying on the floor, looking confused "But thanks for saving Tails' life" Cream hugged Cheese

"Thanks Cheese" Amy smiled at Cheese

"No Chao" Cheese replied, then winking

**Meanwhile in Tails' room**

**"Why cant they just leave me alone, I'm doing what makes me happy" Tails thought to himself**

"Tails..." A familiar voice said from behind him

"C-Cosmo?" Tails replied, then turning around seeing her ghost "AAAAH, KILL ME NOW, PLEASE" Tails begged holding his hands together, Cosmo stood there and shook her head

"Tails, you're doing the wrong thing, you're making me quite angry" Cosmo replied, making Tails shocked

"Why? I didn't mean to... sorry, I love you Cosmo, I don't want you to be upset" Tails replied

"You make me angry, because you're wanting to kill yourself to see me" Cosmo replied, trying not to sound angry

"What's wrong with seeing you?" Tails asked, then wiping his tears away

"I said that wrong, I meant be with me... and please don't, your friends care about your safety, Tails... don't make me become angry at you, you have to be happy through your life, I'm happily living with my family now, make the most of your life by hanging out with your friends, please" Cosmos asked, then hugging Tails, Tails hugged back and couldn't feel her

"I'll try... thanks..." Tails replied, the ghost disappeared in his arms "Where did you go?" Tails yelled, then sighed "She's right... my friends do care, it's kind of weird for a chao to stop you from comitting suicide." Tails got up and sat at his desk to write in his diary

"Oh hey Tails" Amy walked in, with Cream behind her "Are you alright Tails?" Amy and Cream examined his face, which had a happy smile on

"Sort of... Cosmo settled it with me" Tails replied

"Good" Cream spoke then smiled

"Just going to stay with you till I can trust you" Amy hugged Tails, noticing the diary behind him "I'll come back after I've had my lunch" Amy pulled from the hug and grabbed the tray from the night stand, then taking it to the kitchen, with Cream following

"I hope Tails is alright... he's forgotten why he was doing this..." Cream told Amy

"He hasn't forgotten, he's just being brave to trick us... we'll help him get through this" Amy assured Cream

* * *

**Sorry, was a bit depressing, but Tails is inspiring, never would hurt him 3**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Amy and Tails Love

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

* * *

**Tails was writing in his diary, whilst the girls had their lunch, Tails began writing, then saying what he was writing out loud.**

"Dear Diary, Today I got told by Cosmo herself, that I should stop trying to kill myself... I miss her a lot still... but she's right, my friends do care, especially Amy and Cream... wonder why Amy broke up with Sonic? well, Miles Prower signing off." Tails stopped writing and turned around, seeing Amy approaching him, then swinging her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug

"You're so sweet Tails" Amy told him

"You're sweeter" Tails replied, then stroking her head

"I cant wait to spend more time with you, and neither can Cream, we enjoy your company Miles" Amy pulled from the hug, Tails grabbed her hands

"I'm going to ask you an honest question" Tails sighed and took a deep breath "Do you love me?" Tails asked, looking at Amy who was blushing

"Well... uh... I do" Amy looked around, then kissed Tails on the lips, Tails wasn't sure how to react, he kissed back and hugged her, then pulling her onto the bed with him. Cream walked in

"AMY, TAILS!" Cream shouted, Amy and Tails stopped kissing and looked at Cream

"What?" Amy replied

"W-why are you kissing?" Cream replied, she was shaking a bit from the shock

"I'm not sure..." Amy replied, then looking at Tails, winking at him, Tails winked back and smiled

"Are you two in love?" Cream asked, Tails and Amy's eyes grew wide

"Well uh... sorta" Tails replied, Amy looked at him and smiled, as he smiled with a blush, Cream giggled

"Well, I better leave you two love birds alone" Cream left the room smiling, but felt a broken heart

**"It was supposed to be me and Tails... I guess he's happier with Amy, I'll let him, as long as I know he's fine" Cream thought to herself**

**Back with Tails and Amy**

**Amy was awkwardly laying on top of Tails, staring at him as he stared back, they kept smiling at each other, Tails wrapped his arms around Amy making her giggle.**

"Oh Tails..." Amy yawned "I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna nap here" Amy rested her head on Tails' chest making him blush, Tails lent forward and kissed her on the forehead then stroked her hair til she fell asleep

"Sweet dreams Amy" Tails watched her as she fell asleep, then leaving him to think

**"Should I give Amy a chance? it's not fair on Cream... I'll guess she will understand" Tails thought to himself, Tails attempted to fall asleep with Amy in his arms. After he fell asleep, he grabbed Amy tighter like a teddy bear, making her smile.**

**Back with Cream**

"Chris?" Cream looked up from sobbing at Chris

"Cream, why are you crying?" Chris replied

"You wont understand... you've never fell in love with someone that then fell in love with someone else" Cream asked

"I haven't" Chris replied "I'll go land the ship, I see your planet nearby" Chris left the room and went to the cockpit

"Why... Tails was supposed to be with me..." Cream cried into her hands, Cheese sat on her shoulder, then patting her on the back

"Don't need Tails" Cheese spoke better when the chao was around Cream

"I guess... I have you though" Cream looked up at Cheese, Cheese nodded, Cream hugged Cheese tight

**5 Hours later**

**Amy had just woken up, realizing that she was laying on top of Tails, Amy smiled and kissed him on the lips deeply, to try and wake him up, Amy watched as Tails twitched, his eyes opened wide and noticed Amy staring directly into his eyes. Tails pulled away from the kiss.**

"Hey Amy" Tails spoke

"Hello Tails" Amy replied, then grabbing Tails' cheeks and kissing him deeply on the lips

"Mm" Tails muttered through their kissing, then pulled from the kiss again, and smiled "I think I'm in love" Tails made Amy blush

"I'm in love too" Amy replied, making Tails blush

"So... would you... g-go out with me?" Tails asked, making Amy shocked at the question

"It would make sense... hmm" Amy thought about it

**"He loves my company, and he loves me... I cant miss this offer, he's so cute, he's done a lot for me in the past few days" Amy thought to herself, the ship shook which alerted Tails.**

"Okay, I think we've landed, gotta check quick" Tails placed Amy aside then getting up, Amy grabbed Tails' arm "Amy?"

"I will go out with you Miles, not lets check out what's going on" Amy replied, Tails nodded and smile as he held Amy's hand. They ran together to the cockpit, to find Chris landing the Blue Typhoon

"Oh... good, whew, we're home" Tails remembered something he promised to Cosmo

*****FLASHBACK*****

"I'll show you life on Mobius, it's great" Tails told Cosmo with a cheerful smile

"I hope it is, because the people there are great" Cosmo turned around to Tails, then kissing him on the forehead

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

"OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE" Tails ran to the kitchen, leaving Amy in the cockpit. Tails found Cream sitting there at the table "Cream?" Tails sat down next to the upset rabbit

"Tails? I thought it was me and you..." Cream replied, then crying into her hands even more

"It wasn't... I'm sorry Cream, but be happy that I'm happy" Tails wrapped his arms around Cream, pulling her into a hug, Cream hugged back

"I'll try" Cream assured him

"Thank you" Tails kissed her on the forehead making her blush, Tails felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Amy "Amy?" Tails pulled from the hug and looked at Amy

"What do you mean what you have done?" Amy asked

"My heart belongs with Cosmo..." Tails replied then tears flowed out of his eyes, Amy and Cream hugged him

"It does... but that cant change us" Amy pointed out

"I guess" Tails wiped his tears and got up, then leaving the Blue Typhoon. Amy and Cream looked at each other awkwardly

"I hope he's okay" Amy told Cream

"I hope so too" Cream replied

"My best guess is, he's going to his house..." Amy realized something, he had the white seed of Cosmo "Oh my gosh... I think I know..." Amy realized

"Know what?" Cream replied

"Tails probably wanted to plant that white seed of Cosmo, thinking it will bring her back... just hope he doesn't get his hopes up" Amy replied

**The two sat there awkwardly, then making dinner together after 5 minutes of silence, Tails was not back and they were getting worried about Tails. Both Amy and Cream begged in their minds for Tails to come back.**

**Tails was flying along Mobius to find his house, he then found and and his ears shook for no reason "What the?" Tails realized, it was probably somebody thinking about him "Oh my gosh, they want me back, after this" Tails lands in front of his house and gets out the white seed, then plants it in the dirt at the front of his house. He looks at the patch of dirt as a tear dropped onto it "Please come back, if I cant see you" Tails thought to himself repeatedly**

* * *

**Watcha think? lotta TailsXAmy, I have many other types of ways they get together, I stick to the normal traditional Sonic X scenery, girls wear clothes**

**Men run free and naked, it's simple**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Forever in love

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's locations and characters belong to Sega not me**

Chris is gone if you're wondering, as he was in episode 78

* * *

**Tails stared at the dirt patch at the front of his house, then releasing tears as he thought about Cosmo, the seed wasn't making any progress in the dirt patch, Tails went inside and fixed his machines, he abandoned the Blue Typhoon where it landed, on the beach. Tails resumed working on his old bi-plane, he loved the plane as it was his first, Tails wanted to make it invincible, Tails stroked the plane after he replaced it's engine. Tails heard a knock on the door, and he was all dirty, he had welding gloves covered in oil, and a welding mask on to protect him, Tails lifted it up and ran to the door. He answered it and saw Amy, Tails smiled cheerfully.**

"Hello Tails" Amy smiled at him, then noticed he was dirty, she giggled

"Hey, sorry, I'm in a bit of a mess at the moment... I'll clean up, come in" Tails gestured for Amy to come in, Amy sat down on the sofa in his living room, Tails closed the door behind him and ran upstairs to his shower, Tails took his gloves and mask off, then washing himself off quickly. Tails went back downstairs and saw Amy sitting there humming a familiar tune to herself

"Oh you're back, squeaky clean I see" Amy pointed out, at Tails' almost golden fur

"Meh... were you humming? Believe in myself?" Tails asked, then sitting down next to Amy, Amy looked into Tails' eyes

"Yeah. It's my favorite song" Amy replied, then hugging Tails

"Aw, it's mine too!" Tails replied, then kissing Amy deeply on the lips

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Amy pulled from the hug, and grabbed Tails' hands

"Yeah, we both sing it together" Tails replied, then smiling at Amy's smile

"Okay, on one" Amy told Tails

"Okay, three, two, one" Tails smiled, as he was going to hear Amy sing for the first time, Amy thought the same about Tails

_"When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing_  
_I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted_  
_When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning_  
_I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him" _

_"But that's not something I can do so easily_  
_This is not simply my way, my style_  
_Gotta get a hold of my life"_

_"I wanna fly high_  
_So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_  
_Somebody will be waiting for me so,_  
_I have got to fly higher"_

When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming  
I see myself there, having the same adventure

"If I just follow you, I will never see the light  
Now is the time to find my way through this life  
I'm trying so hard to be strong"

"Gotta keep goin'  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself  
This is the only start for me" Tails and Amy sung not too loud, not too quiet

"Amy... you're singing voice... it's beautiful" Tails pointed out

"Aw, thanks" Amy hugged Tails, Tails heard her stomach grumbling

"You hungry?" Tails asked

"Yeah" Amy replied

"I'll cook you something up, unless there's something you want?" Tails asked

"I just want a salad please" Amy replied

"Okay, make yourself at home, I'll be back with the salad soon" Tails replied, as he walked off, he felt Amy's hand grip on his arm, from out of no where, Tails turned around and saw her "Amy?"

"Tails... about making myself at home... can I live with you? for the rest of our lives" Amy asked

"Well... if you're willing to put up with me, and anything I do, then sure" Tails replied

"Anything you do can only impress me, just look" Amy scratched his head in a spot where he lets out a cute smile "See, you always let out a cute smile when I stroke you behind the ear"

"So... yeah, you can live with me, I love you Amy Rose" Tails hugged Amy

"I love you too Tails" Amy kissed Tails on the lips for at least 2 minutes

"We will be together forever" Tails assured Amy

**For the next few weeks that went by, they were closer than ever, and had gotten married within 2 months. Cream had gotten over Tails, Tails got over Cosmos for the moment, Amy was happy with Tails. Sonic never bothered to see any of them again, everyday that went by after their wedding, was romantic and cute.**

* * *

**Sorry if it was a short story, just follow me to see my new or updated stories, hope you enjoyed**

**R&R**


End file.
